Perfectly Imperfect Andy Sixx FF
by XAndyGirlX707
Summary: Chelsea has always been somewhat of a loner. But when a new kid in school named Andy becomes her friend, he helps her to see that she's not alone. He teaches her that being different from everyone else isn't a bad thing, and to be proud of who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was March when I met him. A few days after St. Patrick's Day, when the snow was still layered over the streets. I remember every detail perfectly as if it was a movie I could watch over and over again in my head.

I was sitting in the back of my English class, it was a new day, and we were reading a new story in our text books. We were told a new boy was going to join our class. I didn't think anything of it, except for the fact that it was so odd that he didn't join until now; a few months into the semester. I didn't even pay much attention to him when he first walked into the room; I was too bust writing in my new story in my small purple notebook. It wasn't until I looked up that I noticed his icy blue eyes staring in my direction. I was so caught off guard that I had to remember to breathe before reality took over and I realized I was staring back. I squirmed in my seat, trying hopelessly not to blush, but the flaming hot rush flew over my cheeks as a small smile grew on the corner of his mouth.

He got no introduction. He just sat down in a seat by another boy, and began to listen to the teacher talking about the new story as if he had been in our class the whole time. Awkwardly, I found myself staring at the back of his head, curious to know who he was, where he came from, why he came here. I was uncontrollably distracted by his long black hair and fair skin. I had no idea why I felt the way I did, as if I had any reason to get butterflies in my stomach every time he would shake his hair out of his face. That was just it, I had no real reason, I had no good explanation. He just seemed... different. I was intrigued.

"Chelsea. Are you listening to me?" The teacher's voice broke out of my daze and suddenly 35 eyes were glued to me, including his. I quickly looked away from his glance and up at the teacher.

"Yes." I lied, feeling overwhelmed with the stares.

"Really? What did I just say?" My heart sped up as I looked around nervously. I sat their quietly unsure of what I should say, wither way I was going to make a fool of myself.

"I... I'm not sure." I stumbled over my words as my face turned flush once more. I heard a few giggled around the room and the teacher shook her head and sighed.

"Can anyone tell Chelsea what I just said?" The room was silent and I sunk in my chair.

"To be fair, you were speaking a little quiet, I didn't hear some of what you said myself."

His voice ran through my ears like lava. It was so low, so soothing. He looked over at me and smiled and I got a head rush that caused me to shake. The teacher nodded and repeated herself, even though I still didn't pay much attention the second time. I was too busy smiling back at him. Why was I acting this way? He was just a boy, a new kid. He was no big deal, but the more he talked throughout class, the more I wanted - NEEDED - to get to know him.

After class I decided I would get the courage to talk to him. After all, the new kid could use a new friend. He was leaning against the hall wall and I took a deep breath before walking over to him.

"Thanks for that, in class, I felt so dumb." I spoke out, not really sure if he heard me. He didn't respond at first as he continued to stare down the hallway, watching something, or someone intently.

"No problem." He said simply before turning to look at me. There was a hint of sorrow in his eyes and I felt awkward and uncomfortable standing there next to him.

"Well, I guess... I'll see you around." I looked around the room before turning to walk away. I felt stupid and dumb, and there was no reason for me to even be there anymore.

"Do you... know where the music hall is?" A smile grew on my mouth as I turned back to look at him. This was my second chance to get to know him.

"Of course, but I wouldn't go there now, it's lunch time." I laughed a little, nervously. I'm sure he noticed but I pretended that my awkward vibes weren't apparent.

"Well, then maybe after lunch, you could show me?" He spoke silently. I nodded too afraid to say something even more stupid than before. I started to walk towards the lunch room embarrassed when I noticed he was still walking right next to me. I looked up at him. I was somewhat terrified that I would have to keep talking to him, and somewhat ecstatic that he was still around to talk to.

"So, what's you name?" I watched him as he almost had to think about his answer.

"Andy," He smiled again, sending me over the roof in butterflies. "And yours?"

I had almost completely forgotten my name by the time he asked but I shook off my nerves and sighed. "Chelsea. It's a stupid name, but I've gotten used to it." I laughed and he shrugged.

"I like it." I stared at him for a moment, surprised at his words. I decided to let it go and change the subject in fear that I was reading too far into his words.

"So, do you know anyone here at all?" I tried to sound casual as we walked to the lunch line. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Nope, kinda a loner here until I get some friends." He smirked sending another rush through my veins. "But I don't really mind the loneliness, it's the relationships I'm worried about." I didn't respond, I was confused on what he meant by that but i decided now was not the right time to ask. It was hard enough to pay attention to what I was buying in line, I didn't need a deep conversation to distract me even more.

"Well, I'll be your friend." I smiled awkwardly. "I mean, at least until you meet people you really wanna be friends with." I really needed to learn to shut up, but he nodded quietly.

"That would be nice." He followed me to a table and we sat down together in silence. As we ate he looked around and back at me confused. "So, where are all your other friends?" The rush of people pushed around our table and I shrugged casually.

"I don't really have that many friends. Not any close ones at least. I usually sit alone." I didn't look at him after I spoke, but I noticed he stopped eating. Was that bad to tell him that? Was he going to think I was some kind of freak now? Was he going to leave?

"You eat alone?" He was quieter now and I nodded slowly, continuing to eat. It was silent for a while as every ounce of regret piled into my mind. Suddenly, he spoke again, causing me to look back up at him in shock. His voice was angry with a hint of sorrow at the end of his sentence that left me speechless.

"No one should have to eat alone, I'm here now."


	2. Chapter 2

I was never much of an artist but something about the work Andy showed me, made me want to try to be. Every curve of his pencil and touch of detail made the picture seem so perfect and so real, it astounded me. It was like you could see the whole story behind his drawings just by one look.

We had been friends for a while now and I was starting to feel myself get closer to him. I wasn't sure if I liked the feeling, because it made me vulnerable but there was something about him that made every rule I had about being friends with someone, seem irrelevant. I trusted him, and I knew that even though we never talked about it much, he knew that I needed him.

My depression had almost gone away completely with him here. I no longer felt the need to cry myself to sleep, or stay up just to think of all the reasons I hated my life. He always called me before I went to bed just to make sure I would have a good night, and sometimes he'd even talk to me until I fell asleep on the phone. He was my best friend, and even though I'd never admit it, I wanted it to be more.

"Andy, honest question."

I smiled at him as he turned to look at me casually, holding up his latest drawing of a young girl holding an apple under the tree where it came from. Her eyes were filled with tears but her face showed hope. The tree was wilting in the background as the apple stayed fresh in her palm. Her feet were bare and her jeans were ripped against the knees with dirt against them showing that she had been kneeling. Her hands were wrinkled and dry but the apple stayed pure and beautiful. He had told me that it represented her virtue. I wasn't sure if I got it but the picture was amazing none the less.

"Hmm?" He smiled back and pinned the picture against the art wall.

"Why don't you ever enter any of these in a contest?" He stared at me for a second and laughed.

"Why should I let society see my work? All they'll do is criticize it. While here, it can just bask in its beauty without anyone judging it." He looked back at the art and I shook my head.

"You confuse me." I laughed as he wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at me.

"You'll understand someday, besides," He walked over to me towering over me with a smile. "I don't see you entering your writing in any contests." He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"That's different." I laughed as he grabbed my arms and pulled me in for a hug.

"How?" He swayed me back and forth as I let my face sink into his chest forgetting anything in our conversation.

"My writing sucks." I smiled against his scarf and he pulled me away to look deep into my eyes.

"Chelsea," I rolled my eyes again and smiled.

"I know, I know, I should believe in myself… blah blah blah." I smiled again as he shook his head.

"If only you could see the talent in you that I see."

He spoke quietly as my stomach dropped down to my feet. I felt a layer of pink cover my cheeks as I looked away from his eyes. He let out a quiet laugh before skimming his thumb over my cheek and under my chin to turn my face back to him.

"Shall we go? I heard my mom is making a mean pasta dish tonight. She asked me to invite you over, and we can watch that crazy movie you've been asking me to see with you." He raised his eyebrow as I pushed myself against him again.

"Mmm, sounds like a plan to me." I closed my eyes against his shirt as we stood their quietly for a few more seconds before heading out to his car.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked, causing everyone to stare. I'm sure half the school thought we were dating, and half the girls in our grade didn't see why he hung around a girl like me. Not as pretty. Not as funny. Not as flirty. Sometimes I even asked myself the same thing.

"Chelsea, honest question." He smiled to himself as he mimicked me.

"Yes," I looked up to meet his gaze. We had stopped walking now as he stared at me.

"What do you think of Whitney Smith?" My smile faded as the name brought back memories of her pushing me against lockers and down the stairs of our elementary.

"I... don' know. Why?" My voice was quieter now as he looked away from me.

"I think… I might like her."

My heart stopped for a split second as I bit my lower lip. Of course, of course he wouldn't like me. Of course, I wasn't good enough to be with someone like him. Of course, he'd want someone like her. Long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and stunning smile. The body of a goddess, and the voice of an angel. Literally, that's what the guys said about her, I'm not just saying that.

"Oh…" I said continuing to walk again, focusing on his car, even though I didn't want to go over to his house anymore. My heart was aching and my head was spinning, but I had to stay calm.

"Do you think she would like someone like me?" I shot my eyes up at his and tried to ease my glare.

"What? Are you serious, Andy? Why wouldn't she? It's… you." I let my voice fade at the end and he smiled.

"Well… thank you," I watched as the red flush now flew over his cheeks and it made my heart skip beats.

"Of course." I whispered and he ran his fingers through his hair and then through mine pushing my hair behind my ear.

"I'm glad I have you here to make me more confident." He laughed a little and continued to walk; I struggled to keep up, tripping over my feet but he didn't notice. I felt sick to my stomach but I stayed calm.

"Andy," I practically shouted it as we arrived at his car. He turned to me shocked as I felt my entire body shaking. He raised his eyebrow and waited for me to speak but I couldn't speak.

"Yes?" He waited.

"I… think we should talk."


End file.
